


Stable

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [39]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Stable: not likely to change or fail; firmly established.An ancient Egypt alternative universe.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = Whoever you want.

''Oh, Hathor! You're back safe," sighs Adam while holding JD, broad arms wrapping around the overlapping bronze and leather armour.

"I miss you too," JD says into Adam's linen covered chest, hand wrapping around the wide gold collar, his _khepresh_ , blue battle crown, in the other hand.

"How did it go?"

"We pushed them back but I fear that they'll return for their territories,"

Khay comes in, a child on her hip, "Adam was so worried about you he didn't even shave the past week,"

Stroking his fingers over Adam's short beard, JD says, "I see so,"

The child leans towards the co-Pharaohs and extends their arms out to be held by either father. Adam takes the khepresh and JD takes the hint and lifts the girl from Khay's side.

"Raemka you've grown so much," JD says, the child shying away in JD's neck, making the small family laugh and the copper colour side braid tickling JD's jaw.

"She's become more and more like you," Khay comments.

"But we all know who the real farther is," JD says looking to a red faced Adam.

A small sand coloured dog with big ears and a curled tail comes running in, stops and takes a curious look at JD.

"Pharaoh," Raemka says excitedly and motions to be put down and JD obliges, the girl running to the dog. Khay reluctantly following, maternal instincts kicking in but returns when a wetnurse follows the future queen.

"Raemka named him," explains Adam and swiftly moves on to, "the Wadjay agreed to be mercenaries in the army if needed,"

"I will be off to settle disputes," Khay informs.

"See you at the banquet _Vizier_ Khay,"


	2. Day 2

The bronze tool smoothly glides over Adam's jaw, leaving a trial of exposed skin in it's wake. 

JD cups Adam's jaw and thumbs over his chin, smiling as he comments, "Hmmm, I like the beard more,"

Adam smiles in response and pulls JD into the water with him, giving and receiving a much awaited kiss. 

"It's been so long," JD sighs, climbing onto Adam's lap, Adam responds with a hum and gathers JD closer.

After their bath Adam dips a kohl stick into the carved alabaster container of kohl and gently applies the black mixture around JD's eyes and then his own.

"Which necklace do you want to wear?" JD asks out of routine.

"Any is fine," replies Adam, playing with his swivelling scarab beetle ring with his seal on the other side.

JD returns with a silver _pectoral usekh_ , a vulture with its wings spread out wide, lapis lazuli alternating with amethyst and turquoise. The counter weight on the other side of the chain is inscribed with hieroglyphics.

Adam gently takes the wide collar, "Is it silver?"

"Yes,"

"How did-" Adam is silenced by JD giving him a kiss.

"Traders from Asia," comes the source a while later.


	3. Day 3

Adam helps Raemka hold and pull the bow's string, providing most of the strength required to use the bow.

"Ready," Raemka says and in prefect sync let's go of the string with Adam. The arrow lunges forward but nearly misses the target.

"How is my favourite girl doing?" JD asks, kneeling next to Adam.

Raemka just shakes her head and rushes into JD's open arms.

"It's the first one she has missed in a long time," informs Adam, standing up, JD following, shifting Raemka to his hip and then lap when he sits on a shaded chair.

Adam pulls the composite bow taught, aims and releases. The arrow flies across the training yard and hits the target dead centre. Raemka jumps in joy, still in JD's lap and Pharaoh just wags his curled tail.

"You've been practicing,"

"Someone has to defend the home front," Adam says, pulling another arrow from his quiver, "what does the scroll say?"

JD chuckles and then turns serious, "The Babylonian king wants to send one of his daughters,"

The arrow makes its way to a different target, "Make the terms similar to mine but inform him that there will be no fruit born besides trade and peace,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the friend who edited!


End file.
